White Dragon Shinobi
by The World Arcana
Summary: Sakit hati karena cintanya tidak terbalas... Vali Lucifer pergi mencari kehidupan baru dan menguasai kekuatan baru yang dia warisi dari ibunya. Dengan darah Uzumaki serta Lucifer serta Sacred Gear-nya... Apa yang bisa dia lakukan di Elemental Nation. Remake of Konoha White Dragon Emperor
1. Chapter 1

Name: White Dragon Shinobi

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pair: Vali Lucifer x Hatsune Miku, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki x Moka Akashiya, Bikou x ???, Arthur x ???, Le Fay x Gaara, Kurama x Yasaka, etc.

Chapter 1: Going To Elemental Nation

Vali Lucifer, cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer sekaligus **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** pemegang salah satu dari 13 **_Longinus_** , [ **Divine** **Dividing** ] saat ini sedang menggertakkan giginya serta mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kejadian di hadapannya saat ini yaitu kejadian saat rivalnya yang bernama Issei Hyoudou dan juga orang yang dia cintai yang bernama Kuroka mengatakan pada dia dan para anggota organisasi **_DxD_** kalau mereka telah menjalin hubungan. Vali yang mendengar itu pun mendekati kedua pasangan baru itu dan kemudian dia menepuk pundak rivalnya itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah menjadi sebuah pasangan sekarang?" Tanya Vali dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari kedua orang itu dan kemudian dia pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Selamat kalau begitu..."

Issei pun hanya membalas senyum dari rivalnya itu tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh rivalnya tapi berbeda dengan Kuroka. Saat melihat Vali menjauh dari mereka berdua, dia yang khawatir pun berkata "Vali-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang ke rumahku, aku masih merasakan sakit karena luka yang aku dapat dari pertarunganku dengan **_Azi_** **_Dahaka_**."

Kuroka pun mempercayai ucapan dari Vali dan saat Vali keluar dari markas **_DxD_** yang bermarkas di rumah Issei... Bikou pun bangkit dan berteriak pada Issei dan Kuroka "Kalian berdua benar-benar idiot!!!"

"Apa maksudmu Bikou-kun? Aku tidak mengerti..." Tanya Kuroka dengan nada bingung.

"Dia mencintaimu, Kuroka." Jawab Bikou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

Kuroka pun terkejut akan perkataan Bikou dan dia pun berkata "Ta-Tapi itu tidak mungkin Bikou-kun."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Bikou dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu dia menolak membuat bayi denganmu dan terkesan cuek padamu tapi itu dia lakukan karena dia ingin berfokusU untuk menghadapi Rizevim terlebih dahulu, dia tidak ingin kau celaka karena dendamnya pada Rizevim. Kakek, aku pergi untuk mencari Vali dulu. Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak karena masalah ini."

Sang kakek yang bernama Sun Wukong pun memberi anggukan dan berkata "Izin diberikan, Bikou. Carilah sahabatmu itu dan hiburlah dia. Kalian juga ikut dengan Bikou, dua saudara Pendragon."

Arthur dan Le Fay yang dimaksud Sun Wukong pun langsung keluar dan mengikuti Bikou untuk mencari Vali. Kuroka yang mendengar fakta tentang perasaan Vali pun mulai meneteskan air mata dan dia pun membatin 'Maafkan aku Vali-kun."

Sedangkan dengan Vali sendiri, dia pun sedang menuju ke rumah ibu kandungnya. Setelah pertarungannya dengan **_Azi Dahaka_** , ibunya telah mengingat semuanya termasuk dirinya dan juga ayah angkatnya dan dua saudara tirinya pun menerima dia dengan sangat baik dan bahkan dua saudara tirinya sering bermain dan berbincang padanya. Saat Vali ingin mengetuk rumah ibunya, dia pun mulai ragu akan keputusannya itu.

'Tch, sebaiknya aku tidak usah menemui ibu sekarang. Jika aku mengatakan ini pada ibu, aku akan membuatnya semakin repot. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan dia dengan masalah asmara-ku yang gagal.'

Krieeettt

Tapi terlambat, belum Vali pergi... Pintu rumah itu pun sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok ayah angkatnya yang cukup terkejut akan kedatangan putra pertama istrinya tersebut "Ah, Vali-kun... Kenapa kau kesini tapi tidak memberitahu kami? Ayo masuk... Ibumu sedang ada di dalam bersama kedua adikmu."

"Tidak ada Kojirou-san. Aku hanya numpang lewat saja. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Balas Vali yang membuat ayah angkatnya yang bernama Kojirou Sazami mendesah kecewa karena dia belum bisa membuat Vali memanggilnya tou-san, tapi sebelum pergi tangan dia pun ditahan oleh sang ibu yang menatap anaknya dengan tatapan serius "Kaa-chan..."

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada dalam masalah, Vali-kun. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku di dalam, Vali-kun."

'Sigh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghindar kali ini.' Batin Vali yang menghela nafas pasrah sedangkan **_Albion_** yang berada di dalam **_Sacred_** **_Gear_** milik Vali hanya bisa melihat hostnya itu dengan tatapan iba "Baiklah, pimpin jalannya kaa-chan."

Sesampainya di dalam, Vali pun menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padanya dan itu membuat sang ibu memeluk putranya yang sedang sedih saat ini. Sang ibu yang bernama Narumi sesaat merasakan rasa benci pada Kuroka tapi kemudian dia menghilangkan rasa benci itu karena dia juga tahu anaknya juga bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan perasaannya kepada dia secepatnya dan malah memikirkan dendamnya pada seseorang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga pertamanya dan dia juga yakin kalau Kuroka bukanlah gadis yang ditakdirkan oleh Vali tapi gadis lain di luar sana yang akan menjadi pasangan sejati dari putranya itu.

Kemudian setelah dia menghibur putranya dari mantan suaminya itu, dia pun merasakan gejolak energi yang berasal dari tubuh putranya dan itu bukanlah **_Demonic_** **_Power_** seperti mantan suaminya serta mantan ayah mertuanya 'Aura, ini... C-Chakra. Ja-Jadi Vali-kun mempunyai aliran chakra sepertiku dan nee-chan, besar dan lumayan kuat tapi aliran chakra itu masih tidak teratur.'

"Are, kenapa kaa-chan melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Vali yang entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ibunya melihatnya seperti itu.

"Vali-kun, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" Tanya sang ibu dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang anak, kemudian dia melihat suaminya dan berkata "Anata, kau bisa jaga dua anak kita sebentar kan. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan Vali-kun."

"Tentu saja Narumi-chan."

Vali pun mengikuti sang ibu ke taman dan kemudian sang ibu pun berkata "Vali-kun, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan kuat mengalir dalam dirimu dan itu bukan **_Demonic Power_** yang kau warisi dari ayahmu?"

Vali menggangguk akan pertanyaan ibunya dan kemudian dia membalas "Iya. Entah kenapa setelah aku terkena serangan kuat dan menyakitkan dari musuhku... Aku merasakan ada sumber energi lain yang mengalir dalam diriku dan itu bukan **_Demonic Power_** yang aku warisi dari dia dan **_Dragonic Power_** yang dimiliki partnerku, **_Albion_**."

Narumi pun tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, dia memang sudah lama tahu kalau mantan suaminya adalah iblis jadi putranya itu sudah pasti mewarisi **_Demonic Power_** dari sang kakek dan mantan suaminya itu sedangkan dia tahu kalau putranya memiliki **_Sacred Gear_** saat ingatannya tentang masa lalunya kembali dan Vali menceritakannya kepadanya "Kekuatan baru yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu adalah chakra. Vali-kun."

"C-Chakra..." Ucap Vali dengan nada terkejut dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya chakra adalah energi yang dimiliki oleh **_Youkai_**? Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memilikinya? Secara aku adalah **_Half_** - ** _Devil_** bukan **_Youkai_**."

"Disini mungkin memang hanyalah **_Youkai_** yang memiliki chakra tapi tidak dengan **_Elemental Nation_**." Jawab Narumi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kemudian dia melanjutkan "Disana ada sekumpulan manusia pengguna chakra yang disebut **_Shinobi_** atau **_Ninja_** , dan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kau mewarisi kekuatan itu dariku, putraku."

Vali pun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar cerita dari ibunya. Dia yang menyangka kalau ibunya adalah manusia biasa yang terlibat dalam dunia supernatural karena menikahi ayahnya ternyata adalah ninja dari dimensi yang mewarisi kekuatan chakra yang kemudian dia warisi pada dirinya. Dia adalah Narumi Uzumaki, adik dari Kushina Uzumaki dan salah satu survivor yang selamat dari hancurnya **_Uzushiogakure_** oleh **_Kirigakure_** , **_Kumogakure_** dan **_Iwagakure_**.

"Hmm, jadi kaa-chan..."

"Ada apa, Vali-kun?"

"Kau bilang kalau klan Uzumaki identik dengan rambut merah tapi kau malah memiliki rambut berwarna hitam."

"Maksudmu seperti ini..." Ucap Narumi yang membatalkan **_Henge_** miliknya yang membuat warna rambutnya berubah merah seperti semula "Sepertinya aku juga harus meminta maaf pada Kojirou-kun karena telah menipunya dengan penampilanku seperti ini."

'Kata kaa-chan... Klan Uzumaki itu identik bukan hanya rambut merahnya saja tapi kapasitas chakra yang sangat hebat dan teknik **_Fuinjutsu_** atau penyegalannya.' Batin Vali dan kemudian dia berfikir 'Kekuatan yang aku warisi dari kaa-chan ini memang tidak kalah hebat dari _**Demonic Power** , _kekuatan sihir yang aku punya serta **_Sacred Gear_** milikku tapi aku belum bisa menguasainya dan itu bisa membuat banyak orang celaka? Apa yang aku harus lakukan?'

[ **Jika aku bisa memberimu saran Vali** , **lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat bernama _Elemental Nation_ itu dan menetap disana**.]

'Apa-apaan kau ini **_Albion_**!!! Menetap disana... Jadi aku harus meninggalkan keluargaku dan teman-temanku begitu?'

[ **Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan ideku** , **Vali**. **Tapi jika kau memilih untuk berlatih disini dengan ibumu maka kau akan terus berhadapan dengan mereka**. **Hadapilah Vali**!!! **Jika kau terus** - **terusan berada disini maka kau akan terus berhadapan dengan bocah _Sekiryuutei_** **dan gadis neko itu**... **Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatimu jika kau masih terus** - **terusan bertemu dengan mereka**. **Setidaknya disana kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan barumu Vali** , **kau bisa memulai kehidupan masa mudamu yang terus** - **terusan tergangganggu karena Rizevim** , **Cao** - **Cao dan Khaos Brigade** **dari nol lagi**.]

'Kau ada benarnya, aibo.'

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, putraku?"

Vali pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kau beritahu bagaimana caranya aku untuk menuju ke **_Elemental Nation_** , kaa-chan..."

Narumi pun terkejut saat mendengar rencana dari Vali yang memutuskan untuk berlatih kekuatan chakranya di **_Elemental Nation_** dan menetap disana. Pada awalnya, dia agak keberatan dan menolak rencana dari putra sulungnya itu tapi setelah menyadari alasan putranya itu, dia pun setuju dan membawanya ke **_Kyoto_** tepatnya rumah dari pemimpin para **_Youkai Kitsune_** , Yasaka yang ternyata adalah istri dari **_Bijuu_** terkuat di **_Elemental Nation_** selain **_Juubi_** - ** _no_** - ** _Okami_** yaitu **_Kurama no Kyuubi_**. Di daerah **_Kyoto_** juga terdapat portal menuju ke **_Elemental Nation_** yang dibuat oleh Hagoromo dan Hamura Otsutsuki yang hanya diketahui oleh Yasaka selaku istri dari Kurama.

"Disini tempatnya..." Ucap Yasaka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jauh di lubuk hutan berantara ini terdapat sebuah portal menuju ke **_Elemental Nation_**... Kau sudah siap, Vali Lucifer?"

"Tentu saja Yasaka-dono."

Tapi sebelum dia melangkah, dia pun dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang familiar di telinganya "Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya pergi ke tempat yang menarik tanpa mengajak kami, hah Vali..."

Vali pun melihat ke belakang dan terkejut saat melihat ketiga rekan satu tim-nya itu berada tepat di belakangnya dan pakaian yang rapi dan jangan lupa tas yang berisi keperluan mereka dan itu sudah diperhitungkan oleh mereka dengan matang "Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay... Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas, kami akan ikut denganmu leader-sama." Jawab Bikou dan itu membuat Vali menatapnya dengan tajam "Aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut ditambah aku juga ingin menemui paman yang tidak pernah aku temui seumur hidupku."

'Oh ya aku lupa kalau dia adalah keponakan dari Son Goku, rekan Kurama-kun sebagai **_Bijuu_** dengan ekor 4.'

"Dan kau membawa Le Fay juga, apa kau sudah idiot Bikou. Bagaimana jika dia terluka, hah!!!" Teriak Vali pada rekannya sambil menunjuk wajah sang **_Youkai_** monyet itu dengan kesal.

"Tch Vali, ada kakaknya disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Arthur akan melindungi Le Fay sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Kau ada benarnya..." Balas Vali dan kemudian dia menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut... Tapi cepatlah, akan kutinggal kalian jika kalian terlalu lambat untuk mengejarku."

Narumi pun tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Vali dan timnya 'Aku harap kalian bisa terus menjadi teman baik dan saudara bagi putraku, Bikou-san, Arthur-san dan Le Fay-san.'

"Narumi..."

"Huh..."

"Apa kau tidak ada niatan sekalipun untuk kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_**?"

"Aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk kembali. Aku sudah bosan dengan perang disana, dimana aku, onee-chan dan Minato-san membunuh para ninja musuh demi kemenangan desa kami." Jawab Narumi yang mengepalkan tangannya karena masih merasa bersalah atas tindakannya yang membunuh musuh-musuhnya dan membuat mereka berpisah dengan keluarga mereka. Kemudian dia melihat Yasaka dan berkata "Oh ya, aku penasaran... Bagaimana keadaan disana setelah aku menghilang? Kau tahu kan Yasaka-san, secara kau mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Kurama-san yang merupakan **_Bijuu_** terkuat di **_Elemental Nation_**."

"Kakakmu itu menikah dengan Minato dan kemudian Minato diangkat menjadi **_Yondaime Hokage_** karena jasanya dalam **_Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga_**." Jawab Yasaka dan kemudian dia melihat Narumi dan melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Narumi, kau tahu kalau kakakmu adalah **_Jinchuuriki_** atau host yang memiliki kekuatan **_Bijuu_** di dalam tubuhnya kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ada disana saat Mito-san menyegel kekuataan Kurama-san yang disegel oleh **_Shodaime_** -sama setelah Madara Uchiha memanipulasi Kurama-san dengan **_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_** miliknya untuk melawan **_Shodaime_** -sama. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau segel **_Jinchuuriki_** akan melemah saat hostnya dalam kondisi melahirkan, ada orang yang memanfaatkan momen itu untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan suamiku tapi Minato berhasil menggagalkan upaya orang itu meskipun bayarannya adalah nyawa mereka sendiri saat mereka melindungi putra mereka dari serangan suamiku."

Mendengar itu Narumi menahan diri supaya tidak menangis saat mendengar kabar kematian kakak dan kakak iparnya dan kemudian dia teringat sesuatu "O-Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Bagaimana keadaan anak onee-chan dan Minato-niichan."

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia menjadi salah satu **_Shinobi_** terkuat di **_Elemental Nation_** dan dia juga merupakan host terakhir Kurama-kun dan dia sepertinya agak menyukai dan respect padanya."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa nama keponakanku?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Che, jadi mereka memakai nama dari pemeran utama buku si petapa mesum itu ya." Ucap Narumi dan Yasaka pun membalas "Mau bagaimana lagi, menurutku buku **_The_** **_Tales_** **_of_** **_Gutsy_** **_Shinobi_** buatannya lebih bagus daripada novel **_Icha_** - ** _Icha_** buatannya tapi yang membuatku heran, buku itu bisa kalah populer daripada buku hentai yang dia buat itu."

"Aku juga sama Yasaka-san, aku juga sama."

- ** _Elemental Nation_** -

Vali akhirnya berhasil memijakkan kakinya ke **_Elemental Nation_** dan dia beserta **_Albion_** cukup terkejut saat melihat mereka berpisah dengan Bikou, Arthur dan Le Fay. Dia saat ini sedang memikirkan kemanakah 3 temannya yang tadi mengikutinya itu tapi tindakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara gadis meminta tolong dari kejauhan.

"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

"Ada seseorang yang meminta tolong, aku harus mencari dan menolongnya." Ucap Vali yang langsung bergegas ke tempat kemunculan suara itu 'Damn my hero complex...'

[ **Oh boy**...]

Setelah tidak beberapa lama mencari, Vali pun menemukan sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah gadis cantik berkulit putih mulus, berambut hijau tosca twin-tail seperti salah satu kekasih rivalnya yang bernama Irina Shidou, memiliki warna mata hijau tosca dan memakai dress berwarna putih serta rok mini berwarna hitam. Dari situasinya, Vali melihat 3 orang pemuda yang berada di dekat gadis itu mempunyai niat busuk pada gadis itu dan gadis itu pun merasakan ketakutan pada tiga orang itu. Melihat salah satu tangan dari ketiga pemuda itu hendak memegang pipi putih mulus gadis itu, Vali pun segera bertindak dan menahan tangan itu dan mencengkramnya... Membuat sang pemuda menatap Vali dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Vali Lucifer..." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu dan kedua temanmu itu memegang atau menyentuh tubuh gadis ini."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Selamat datang di akun saya hari ini. Hari ini saya akan memperkenalkan fanfic remake saudara saya yang enggak terkenal-terkenal amat yaitu Konoha White Dragon Emperor atau saya menamainya White Dragon Shinobi. Inti cerita masih sama Vali pergi ke Elemental Nation untuk menjalani hidup baru demi melupakan Kuroka tapi dia juga belajar untuk menguasai kekuatan chakra yang dia warisi dari ibunya yang di fic ini ane buat sebagai seorang member dari Uzumaki Clan dan juga bibi dari Naruto. Pair masih sama cuma Naruto akan ditambah Moka sama seperti fic saya yang satu lagi dan sepertinya Bikou tidak akan mendapatkan Samui kali ini karena di fic ini, dia akan menjadi istri dari Darui


	2. Chapter 2

Name: White Dragon Shinobi

Author: The World Arcana

Rating: M

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Pair: Vali Lucifer x Hatsune Miku, Naruto Uzumaki x Mizore Shirayuki x Moka Akashiya, Bikou x ?, Arthur Pendragon x Luka Megurine, Le Fay Pendragon x Gaara, Kurama x Yasaka, etc.

Chapter 2: Arrival In Konoha

Vali kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada orang yang ingin berbuat macam-macam pada gadis yang dia ingin lindungi. Kemudian pemuda itu menjauhkan diri dari Vali dan membuat handseal dan keluarlah naga api berukuran besar ke arahnya tapi dia berhasil menghindar.

'Tch, harus dengan apa aku melawan mereka. Jika memakai sihir maka aku akan menarik banyak perhatian orang disini? **_Balance Breaker_** juga sepertinya terlalu overkill dan mencolok...'

[ **Harusnya kau pikirkan matang** - **matang sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu Vali**...]

'Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun padaku, lebih baik kau diam **_Albion_**.' Ucap Vali, kemudian dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berkata "Sepertinya aku harus memakai tinjuku, kalau begitu."

"Serang dia!!!"

Melihat banyak musuh yang sudah menyerbunya, Vali pun bersigap. Dia pun menahan pukulan dari seseorang dan dia pun memelintir tangannya dan memukul tengkuk lehernya, membuatnya pingsan. Melihat rekannya dilumpuhkan oleh Vali, mereka pun langsung menyerbu Vali tapi Vali berhasil melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu tapi Vali lengah dan tidak menyadari ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuat handseal untuk jutsu katon.

" ** _Katon_** : **_Dai_** **_Endan_**!!!"

"Ugh..."

[ **Hoy** , **Vali**!!! **Apa kau tidak apa** - **apa**?]

'Aku tidak apa-apa hanya tangan kananku terkena luka bakar sedikit.' Batin Vali dan kemudian Vali pun bertanya pada **_Albion_** 'Hey **_Albion_** , ibuku bilang daya tahan tubuh para shinobi disini lebih kuat daripada para manusia di **_Kuoh_** kan?"

[ **Iya** , **memangnya kenapa**?]

'Karena aku akan menggunakan sihirku sekarang juga toh tubuh mereka lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia biasa, jadi mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu.'

Vali pun merapal mantra sihirnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti irama mana yang mengalir ke tubuhnya dan lalu dia pun berkata " ** _Thunder Blade_**!!!"

Kemudian muncullah petir berwarna kuning kehijauan di atas kepala Vali dan langsung menghantam tubuh musuh Vali yang tubuhnya mulai menegang karena ketakutan menjauh ke belakang dan menabrak batu dengan keras. Setelah merasa aman, dia pun melihat gadis dengan warna rambut hijau tosca dengan gaya rambut twintail yang telah diselamatkannya dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya, entah kenapa Vali merasa wajahnya serasa panas padahal dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya 'Apa-apaan kau ini, Vali Lucifer? Dia cuma berterima kasih padamu jangan bertindak berlebihan.'

Vali kemudian kembali fokus dan dia pun berkata "Jadi apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik dan semanis kamu disini, sendirian lagi? Itu bahaya tahu."

Sekarang giliran wajah gadis itu yang merona akan perkataan Vali itu dan dia pun berkata "Aku kesini untuk mencari bahan masakan untuk menu restoran kakakku. Biasa-nya aku pergi dengan kakakku yang bernama Mikuo, tapi karena dia dan istrinya Meiko-nee terlihat sibuk aku yang memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri."

"Ya setidaknya kau aman sekarang." Ucap Vali dan kemudian dia mengambil kantung belanjaan gadis itu dan berkata "Jadi kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan kembali ke **_Konoha_**."

' ** _Konoha_**... Bukannya itu?'

[ **Ya** , **kau benar Vali**. **Itu adalah desa yang diceritakan ibumu** , **tempat tinggalnya dan kakaknya yang bernama Kushina sekaligus tujuanmu**.]

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawa barang belanjaanmu yang lain."

"Eh!!! Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula tujuan kita sama kok."

"Kau juga akan pergi ke **_Konoha_**?"

"Ya begitulah..." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Oh ya, aku ini benar-benar tidak sopan sampai-sampai aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku padamu nona. Perkenalkan namaku, Rikuto Rushifa."

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, salam kenal Rikuto-san." Balas Miku yang membalas jabatan tangan Vali dan kemudian dia pun mengambil sebuah perban dan minyak di kantungnya dan dia pun mengoleskan minyak itu di tangan Vali yang terkena luka bakar karena jutsu katon orang yang hampir berbuat tidak senonoh padanya dan kemudian dia melilit pergelangan tangan dengan perban "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Rikuto-san. Kalau saja kau tidak ada maka aku..."

Entah, apa yang merasuki pikiran Vali... Dia tiba-tiba memeluk Miku dan membuat wajahnya merah padam "Shh, tidak usah dipikirkan karena hal itu telah berakhir... Miku-san. Ayo kita kembali ke **_Konoha_** sebelum gelap."

"Ya, kau benar Rikuto-san. Ayo kita pergi."

Selama perjalanan, mereka menyempatkan diri mereka untuk berbincang-bincang untuk mengenal satu lama lain. Dari Miku juga, Vali mengetahui beberapa hal tentang **_Elemental Nation_** yang belum diketahui ibunya seperti adanya perang kembali disini setelah perang yang dijalani ibunya dulu dengan nama **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke 4 yang dimenangkan oleh aliansi shinobi setelah pertarungan mereka melawan **_Akatsuki_** , Madara dan Kaguya dan juga 5 desa besar tidak lagi saling bermusuhan seperti dulu.

"Kita sudah sampai Rikuto-san..."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Miku-san."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Rikuto-san." Balas Miku yang tersenyum dan Vali pun tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman Miku dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, pasti kakakku dan kakak iparku menunggu lama. Dan kalau sempat tolong datang ke restoran kakakku pada malam hari ya, Rikuto-san. Soalnya aku juga membantu sebagai penyanyi disana."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup, aku juga bisa menyanyikanmu sesuatu jika kau hadir nanti."

"Aku tidak akan melewatkannya kalau begitu, Miku-san." Ucap Vali yang melihat Miku berjalan ke restoran milik kakaknya dan kemudian dia pun berkata pada **_Albion_** 'Saat-nya pergi ke kantor pemimpin di desa ini, _**Albio** **n**_.'

Vali pun sampai di **_Hokage Tower_** tapi mereka dihadang oleh dua orang shinobi disana

"Siapa kau?"

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Apa kau sudah ada izin untuk bertemu dengan **_Hokage_** -sama?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai izin untuk bertemu dengan **_Hokage_** tapi ada hal penting yang aku ingin diskusikan padanya."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan melaporkannya pada **_Hokage_** -sama." Ucap salah satu shinobi itu pada Vali yang hanya bisa menggangguk saja. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, shinobi itu pun kembali dan dia pun berkata pasa Vali "Silahkan masuk pemuda-san. **_Hokage_** -sama telah menunggu anda di dalam."

"Terima kasih..."

Vali kemudian memasuki **_Hokage Tower_** dan memasuki ruang kerja **_Hokage_** yang saat ini dijabat oleh Kakashi Hatake, murid dari kakak ipar ibunya yang telah tewas yaitu Minato Namikaze dan dia menemukan seorang pria berambut silver dengan memakai topi **_Hokage_** dan masker yang duduk di sebuah kursi dan di depannya pria berambut blonde spiky dengan jumpsuit berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna jingga.

Kakashi yang melihat Vali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut blonde itu padanya dan berkata "Ahh... Jadi kau yang dimaksud oleh shinobi dibawah ya? Bisa kau sebutkan siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

Pria berambut blonde itu pun turut menatap Vali dan muncul sebuah suara yang berasal dari rekannya di dalam tubuhnya ' **Bagaimana bisa ada iblis di _Elemental Nation_**?'

'Iblis... Apa maksudmu **_Kurama_**?'

' **Di duniaku yang dulu** , **bukan hanya ditinggali oleh manusia saja tapi iblis** , **malaikat dan malaikat jatuh** , **_Youkai_** **serta dewa**.'

Pria itu pun terkejut akan perkataan partnernya itu tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan membuatnya menanyakannya pada **_Kurama_** 'Duniaku yang dulu?'

' **Ya** , **Naruto**... **Sebelum aku berada di _Elemental Nation_** , **aku hidup di dimensi lain**.' Balas **_Kurama_** pada partnernya yang bernama Naruto itu ' **Jiji memang membuat tubuh kami dengan _Banbatsu Sozo_ tapi _Bijuu_** **yang dia ciptakan dari pecahan chakra _Juubi_ tidak mempunyai jiwa**. **Jadi jiji mencari jiwa dari beberapa dimensi untuk mengisi tubuh _Bijuu_ yang dia ciptakan**. **Aku tidak tahu dari mana jiji dapatkan jiwa** - **jiwa itu tapi yang aku tahu adalah aku dan _Son_** **berasal dari dimensi yang sama**. **Aku adalah _Youkai Kitsune_ terkuat di _Kyoto_ dan aku juga pemimpin para _Youkai_ _Kitsune_ disana sebelum istriku yang bernama Yasaka mengambil alih setelah kepergianku kesini bersama dengan jiji dan _Son_ sedangkan _Son_ sendiri adalah _Youkai_ monyet terkuat disana dan dia merupakan saudara dari _Youkai_ monyet terkuat saat ini disana, _Sun Wukong_**. **Tapi sudah cukup tentang diriku dan _Son_** , **aku ingin kau waspada pada dia**.'

'Kenapa?'

' **Aku memang tidak merasakan aura negatif darinya tapi aku tidak mempercainya karena dia memiliki darah _Lucifer_** **walaupun dia mempunyai kapasitas chakra sebesar klan _Uzumaki_**. **_Lucifer_ sendiri adalah sebuah klan dari bangsa iblis yang harusnya sudah hancur karena perang sipil antara keturunan maou lama dan pemberontak yang menginginkan perubahan dari rezim maou lama**. **Aku tidak mempercainya karena aku pernah melawan seseorang dari klan _Lucifer_** **yaitu Rizevim Livan Lucifer** **dan dia adalah orang yang sangat jahat** **dan juga seorang maniak**. **Aku kalah padanya dulu tapi dengan kekuatan yang diberikan jiji aku bisa saja menghancurkannya sekarang juga**. **K** **au itu kuat karena kau memegang kekuatanku serta kekuatan dari jiji karena kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura tapi** **tetap waspadalah padanya** **Naruto**.'

'Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas peringatanmu **_Kurama_**.'

"Sebelum aku memberitahukan namamu, bisa aku bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu **_Hokage_** -sama?" Tanya Vali

"Tentu." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin menanyakan apa, pemuda-san?"

"Apa kau mengenal Narumi Uzumaki, **_Hokage_** -sama?"

 ** _Gasp_**

Naruto pun terkejut saat mendengar Vali menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan klan-nya tapi dia lebih dibuat terkejut saat melihat ekspresi wajah gurunya terlihat mengeras tidak seperti biasanya. Karena penasaran, dia pun menanyakan pada partner sehidup sematinya itu siapa tahu dia mengenal seseorang bernama Narumi itu 'Hoy, **_Kurama_**... Apa kau mengenal siapa yang dimaksud pemuda itu? Bukannya seorang dari klan **_Uzumaki_** yang ada di **_Konoha_** hanya aku, kaa-chan dan istri dari **_Shodaime_**.'

' **Kau salah Naruto**...' Balas **_Kurama_** dan kemudian dia melanjutkan ' **Setelah kejadian invasi _Uzushiogakure_ beberapa tahun silam** **bukan hanya Kushina saja yang diungsikan ke _Konoha_ tapi adiknya juga**.'

'Kaa-chan tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia mempunyai seorang adik...'

" **Mungkin dia tidak sempat memberitahukannya padamu mengingat selain ingin memberitahukan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kelahiranmu** , **dia juga membantumu untuk melawanku dan itu sudah memakan banyak chakra yang dia simpan dalam dirimu jadi sudah pasti dia tidak sempat untuk menceritakannya**.'

'Jadi bisa kau sebutkan nama dari adik dari ibuku, _**Kurama**...'_

' **Aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya padamu** , **gaki**. **Karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya**.'

'Tunggu dulu!!!' Teriak Naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Jadi maksudmu orang bernama Narumi itu adalah adik dari kaa-chan sekaligus bibiku?'

' **Ya begitulah**...' Balas **_Kurama_** dan kemudian dia melanjutkan ' **Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa pemuda iblis dari klan _Lucifer_** **itu bisa mengenal bibimu** , **Naruto**?'

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Narumi-nee, pemuda-san?" Tanya Kakashi yang memberikan tatapan tajam pada Vali "Seingatku setelah **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke 3 berakhir... Dia menghilang tanpa kabar dan itu membuat kakaknya yaitu Kushina Uzumaki dan senseiku yang bernama Minato Namikaze bersedih dalam kurun waktu yang lama."

"Aku mengenalnya karena aku adalah anaknya."

Naruto, **_Kurama_** dan Kakashi pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Vali tersebut dan itu membuat Naruto berkata pada **_Kurama_** 'Nani!!! Jadi dia sepupuku?'

' **Sepertinya begitu**.' Jawab **_Kurama_** dan kemudian dia membatin ' **Dasar** **sialan** , **aku tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa berakhir bersama dengan seorang iblis terutama seorang dengan darah** **_Lucifer_**. **Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah masuk ke dalam masalah yang cukup besar** , **Narumi**? **Dan kenapa juga Yasaka tidak memberitahukan semua ini padaku sejak awal**?'

"Kau bilang kau anak dari Narumi-nee? Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Ini dia..."

Vali pun memberikan sebuah surat pada Kakashi dan setelah membaca seluruh isi surat itu, dia pun berkata "Tulisan ini benar-benar tulisan dari Narumi-neesan..."

"Jadi dia itu merupakan sepupuku kalau begitu, sensei?"

"Ya itu benar, Naruto."

"Tunggu..." Ucap Vali dan kemudian dia berkata " ** _Hokage_** -sama kenapa pria berambut pirang ini bilang kalau dia adalah sepupuku, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, muridku sekaligus anak tunggal dari bibimu yang bernama Kushina dan juga senseiku yang bernama Minato." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kesini tanpa ibumu, Vali-san? Sebenarnya ibumu berada dimana?"

"Ibuku berada di dimensi lain yang terhubung oleh **_Elemental Nation_** dan dia tidak mau kesini karena dia tidak mau terlibat konflik seperti dulu saat **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke-3." Jawab Vali dan itu membuat Kakashi dan Naruto terkejut.

' **Bertukarlah denganku** , **Naruto**...'

'Tentu **_Kurama_**...'

" **Hey gaki** , **aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu**." Ucap _**Kuram** **a**_ dan itu membuat Vali sedikit emosi karena dia tidak suka dipanggil bocah tapi dia juga penasaran dengan perubahan warna mata Naruto yang berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil yang terlihat seperti rubah dan kumisnya menebal sekaligus menghitam dan suara sepupunya yang terlihat berubah " **Apa Yasaka yang membuka portal yang memisahkan _Elemental Nation_** **dengan duniamu yang dibuat oleh _Rikudou Sennin_**?"

"Ya itu benar, Yasaka-san yang membukakan portal itu dengan bujukan dari kaa-chan." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau? Aku tahu kau bukan Naruto-san, jadi siapa kau? Apa kau suami dari Yasaka-san yang bernama **_Kurama_**?"

" **Kau memang benar** , **aku bukan Naruto tapi aku adalah _Kurama_** **partnernya sekaligus suami dari Yasaka**." Jawab **_Kurama_** sebelum dia menaikkan level kekuatannya dan membuat Vali dan Kakashi berkeringat dingin dan lalu dia mencengkram kerah baju Vali " **Sekarang aku ingin tahu** **apa tujuan dari seorang iblis dari keluarga _Lucifer_** **mendatangi _Elemental Nation_**? **Karena walaupun kau adalah keponakan mantan host** - **ku sekaligus sepupu dari Naruto dan juga Yasaka sudah mengizinkanmu kesini** , **aku belum percaya padamu**."

'Sial, aku susah untuk bernafas. Aura ini...'

[ **Lebih kuat dari _Ophis_ sebelum kekuatannya terbagi dua karena Rizevim yang menggunakan racun _Samael_**. **Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau atau Issei dengan _Diabolos Dragon Form_** **bisa mengalahkannya meskipun Issei mempunyai sebagian kekuatan _Great Red_** , **yang aku yakini bisa mengalahkan dia hanyalah _Great Red_ dengan kekuatan penuhnya dan _Trihexa_**. **Yasaka benar** - **benar tidak main** - **main saat dia bilang kalau suaminya termasuk sosok yang sangat kuat dis** **ini** , **cepat katakan tujuanmu kemari Vali sebelum dia membunuhmu**.'

"Hentikan, **_Kurama_**..."

" **Kenapa kau menghentikanku** , **Hatake**?"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh tamu kita begitu saja kau tahu lagipula dia itu salah satu dari anggota keluarga **_Uzumaki_** yang masih hidup dan diketahui oleh Naruto selain Karin. Apa kau yakin akan membunuhnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto?"

'Kakashi-sensei benar **_Kurama_**. Lagipula dia itu sepupuku dan kau juga bilang kalau kau tidak merasakan hawa negatif darinya kan? Percayalah padanya sedikit **_Kurama_**.'

' **Tch** , **baiklah**. **Aku akan percaya padanya dasar dua orang keras kepala**.' Balas **_Kurama_** dan kemudian dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Vali dan membuatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam " **Tapi jika aku mengetahui kau punya niatan buruk pada _Konoha_ dan _Elemental Nation_** , **aku akan benar** - **benar membunuhmu di tempat dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku**."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu karena ini adalah tempat dimana ibuku tumbuh dan aku berniat untuk menetap disini."

" **Hmph** , **kita lihat saja nanti**."

Dengan itu Naruto pun kembali seperti semula dan dia pun membantu Vali untuk berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san."

Naruto terlihat sedikit kesal saat sepupunya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tapi dia teringat sesuatu "Maafkan atas perbuatan partnerku. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini semenjak aku dan dia mulai bekerja sama."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, lagipula aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan **_Kurama_** -san. Dia adalah pelindung dari **_Elemental Nation_** jadi dia tidak ingin ada sebuah pengacau yang mengacau kedamaian disini." Balas Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Naruto "Tapi kau harus ingat ini, **_Kurama_** -san... Aku memang terhubung dengan klan _**Lucife** **r**_ tapi itu hanya di darah saja tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apapun selain itu dengan mereka. Loyalitasku berada pada ibuku dan teman-temanku bukan pada ayahku yang telah memisahkanku dari ibuku dan kakekku yang bernama Rizevim yang membuat ayahku membenci aku dan ibuku."

'Kau dengar itu, **_Kurama_**?'

' **Aku mendengarnya** , **tapi aku akan tetap mengawasinya**. **Dengan atau tanpa izinmu**.'

'Dasar keras kepala...'

' **Jangan salahkan aku jika** **ketiga** ** _Jinchuuriki_** - **ku** **sama keras kepalanya denganku**.'

'Tch...'

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu datang kemari?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah serius "Aku tahu sekarang kau kemari untuk menetap disini tapi untuk apa?"

"Untuk mempelajari kekuatan yang aku warisi dari ibuku yang bernama **_C_** ** _hakra_**." Jawab Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pada awalnya aku mempunyai kekuatan **_Demonic Power_** yang aku warisi dari kakek dan ayahku karena status mereka sebagai iblis dan juga sebuah **_Sacred Gear_** yang aku miliki karena statusku sebagai **_Half_** - ** _Blood Devil_**. **_Sacred Gear_** sendiri adalah berkah dari Tuhan ugh... Pada manusia atau seseorang dengan darah manusia di tubuhnya.

"Hmm, Vali bisa kau tunjukkan **_Sacred Gear_** -mu pada kami? Ini permintaan dari **_Kurama_**."

"Tentu..." Jawab Vali dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

Kemudian muncullah dua sayap mekanik berwarna putih kebirauan di belakang tubuh Vali dan itu membuat **_Kurama_** terkejut 'Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang **_Sacred Gear_** milik Vali, Kurama?'

' **Tentu saja**!!!' Balas Kurama ' **Ini** **bukan** **_Sacred Gear_ biasa tapi sudah termasuk _Longinus_**. **_Longinus_** **sendiri adalah _Sacred Gear_ khusus yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membunuh dewa jika host**- **nya sudah bisa menguasai** - **nya dan _Longinus_ hanya ada 13 saja**. **_Sacred Gear_ miliknya sendiri termasuk dalam _Mid_** - ** _Tier Longinus_ yaitu **[ **Divine Dividing** ]. **Tch** , **k** **alau dia sekuat itu untuk apa dia ingin mempelajari cara menggunakan _Chakra_**.'

"Aku tahu aku sudah cukup kuat dengan **_Demonic Power_** milikku serta _**Sacred Gea** **r**_ -ku ini, tapi dengan kekuatan baru yang aku dapatkan tapi aku tidak tahu cara menguasainya... Aku takut kekuatan ini bisa membahayakan keluarga serta teman-temanku."Ucap Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku ingin melatih dan menguasai kekuatan baruku ini serta aku punya alasan khusus lain, itu-lah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesini."

"Alasan lain?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Jawab Vali yang menundukkan kepalanya "Ini personal. Aku harap kau mengerti, Naruto-san."

"Ya, baiklah." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setidaknya alasan lain-mu tidak akan membahayakan **_Konoha_** dan warganya jadi aku tidak akan mengusik-nya."

"Oke, Vali... Mengingat kau adalah anak dari salah satu mantan shinobi **_Konoha_** maka aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal disini." Ucap Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku mau tanya? Apa kau sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kau tempati selama kau tinggal disini?"

"Aku belum menemukannya, **_Hokage_** -sama."

"Dia bisa tinggal di apartemen lamaku, sensei." Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman "Lagipula aku sudah tidak memakainya setelah aku menikah dengan Moka dan Mizore, dua tahun lalu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?"

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula kita ini keluarga."

Mendengar itu, Vali pun tersenyum dan dia pun berkata "Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama..."

"Oh ya, bisa aku tanya sesuatu **_Hokage_** -sama?"

"Apa itu, Vali?"

"Kau belum membuat status ibuku sebagai **_Nukenin_** , kan?"

"Belum, tenang saja. Lagipula Narumi-nee tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan atau merugikan **_Konoha_** jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku atau **_Hokage_** terdahulu untuk menjadikan Narumi-nee sebagai **_Nukenin_**."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Balas Vali dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan **_Hokage_** -sama, sebelum kau menjadikanku sebagai warga tetap di **_Konoha_**... Bisakah kau ubah namaku sebagai Rikuto Rushifa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menjalani hidup baruku disini dengan identitas yang baru."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Hello, lama gak jumpa. Kali ini saya hadir mengupdate fic pemberian dari kakak saya ini hari ini. Di chapter ini baru menceritakan tentang kedatangan Vali ke **_Konoha_**. Mungkin chapter depan akan menceritakan kisah dari anggota Tim Vali selain Kuroka di **_Elemental Nation_**. Oh ya apa kalian pernah memainkan game Tales of Series, game RPG yang dibuat oleh Namco Bandai? Di fic ini saya akan menggunakan magic artes di game itu sebagai sihir untuk Vali dan nanti saya akan memberikan summon di game itu untuk Vali. Apa menurut kalian saya harus menambahkan apa yang terjadi di **_Kuoh_** setelah kepergian Vali dan apakah saya harus membuat Ophis dan Lilith pergi dari **_Kuoh_** dan menyusul Vali dan kawan-kawan ke **_Elemental Nation_** seperti di Konoha White Dragon Emperor? Your Choice... Oh ya cuma ngasih tau The Story of Four Overlord, Hunter of Remnant dan Reading Maelstrom and the Moon sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan dan sudah mencapai 1k word, jadi bersabarlah ok. Yang suka Digimon bisa baca fanfic Digimon Adventure: Digital Order yang ane rilis. Sampai ketemu lagi, adios.

The World Arcana

Review:

Prince:

Dua fic itu belum ada ide boss, lagi mencari.

Titid:

Jadi orang yang sabar. Dikira bikin fanfic sekaligus menjalani hidup di RL gampang apa?

Cikedok54:

Jawaban sama kaya di atas.

TEKASHIDOTA:

Memang Vali lebih lemah dari Naruto yang menggunakan **_Full Power Kurama_** ( ** _Yin_ dan _Yang Kurama_** **udah jadi satu** ). Yang bisa mengalahkan Naruto hanyalah **_Great Red_** dan **_Trihexa_** dan itu sebelum semua **_Bijuu_** bergabung kembali dalam tubuh Naruto. Yang bisa mengimbangi Naruto sekarang itu Sasuke, Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Kaguya enggak termasuk karena dia udah disegel NaruSasu di PDS 4. Buat yang bertanya apa Issei bisa mengalahkan Naruto jawabannya enggak meskipun dia bisa memakai **_Diabolos Dragon Form_** kaya Vali dan punya sebagian kekuatan **_Great Red_** dan

Jangan Kau Cari Aku:

Kalau nungguin fic ane tamat satu-satu lama loh. Kalo ente mau nungguin sih gak apa-apa.

Guest:

Kentang itu apa sih? Bahan makanan yang bisa dijadiin perkedel kan?

Deadly God:

Udah update 2 minggu lalu.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Ane memang gak ahli di scene battle.

Mashu Kry:

Oh mungkin yang kau maksud itu Konoha White Dragon Emperor ya? Fic itu memang punya kakak ane tapi dia kasih ke ane soalnya dia lupa id dan pass twitternya soalnya dia login pake twitter tapi ane rombak sana-sini.


End file.
